


Benedict Cumberbatch-the Halloween Prince

by charlottesweb



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Jack Skellington - Freeform, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Sally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesweb/pseuds/charlottesweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 12:01am on Halloween a green light filled the love witch’s house and everything began to swirl as moaning sounds filled the room. Then poof, a green puff of smoke and there in the middle of the room sat my prince charming. On everything settled down I ran forward to see my true love. I took one look at him and gasped. Oh my God, he’s alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Prince

Hi, my name is Emily, I was named after the corpse, however, my story begins in Halloween Town. You know the place where Jack Skellington and Sally reside. By the way Sally and Jack are married now with three adorable children. It chills my heart with happiness to walk by their house and see Jack and the kids taking off their heads and playing catch. I am happy for them and yet I am sad for myself. I don’t have anyone. Where is my Jack Skellington? I have not been sewn together like Sally. I am a skeleton, like Jack. I have blue hair and my eye sockets are deep and black. However, I have been told that my sockets though black, are very expressive. I wear a skirt and drum major’s jacket, like the one on The Black Parade CD by My Chemical Romance. Well, anyway I was babysitting Jack’s kids one night; we were playing catch with a dead rat, when a feeling of such sadness overcame me I became dizzy and sat on the ground.  I was so engrossed that I hardly noticed when the dead rat hit my skull and bounced off.

Sally and Jack had just got home and Sally, curse her soul, came to my side. “Oh, Emily you look so sad. What can I do to make it go away?”

In Halloween Town we don’t conceal our feelings, after all what would be the point we are all manufactured monsters or dead skeletons and well what is there to be embarrassed about. Okay, so back to Sally.

“Emily, talk to me,” Sally coaxed.

“Sally, I’m lonely. I am wondering where my dead prince skeleton is. I want to have a dead family, just like you and Jack.” My head is drooping as I tell Sally my troubles.

Sally looks fondly over at Jack as he takes off his head and plays catch with his kids. “Emily, have you seen a prospective candidate in Halloween Town?”

I shake my miserably. “No, I don’t think there is a skeleton for me. I am just going to be a dead old maid forever.”

Sally wraps her cloth arms around me. “Emily, don’t say such things. Maybe your prince is in another land and can’t make his way to you.”

I sniff, although it’s pointless since I no longer have nasal passages. “So, what are you suggesting, Sally?”

Sally puts her misshapen fingers on each side of her head. “We can get the love witch to conjure your message out to all worlds and if your prince is out there, he will not be able to resist the call.”

I jump up and down, making my bones rattle together. “Oh Sally, let’s do it, please.”

Sally seems as excited as I and yet her face is somewhat more troubled than usual. “Emily, you must keep in mind that in Halloween Town there is no guarantee that you will get a happily ever after. Do you still want to risk it?”

I am so excited that I take off my own head and dance around with it. “Yes, Sally let’s do it and maybe by this time tomorrow, I will have my prince.”

I put my head back on and Sally takes my hand. We are both so happy that we skip and sing funeral dirges together.

The love witch’s home is a beautiful black dismal place. The style of the house is Victorian and the spider webs and falling shutters really make the place seem friendly. The love witch must have known we were coming for as we approached the house she waited on the porch and beckoned us towards her. We climb the steps and before we enter the house the love witch picks up her purring skeleton cat and we all go inside. The parlor is dark and dreary, just the kind of room one wants to curl up in and read a romantic horror story.

“Emily, so you want me to bring your true love to Halloween Town? The love witch says. Her voice is beautiful, it sounds like a scream.

I nod my head yes so fast that my teeth rattle.

The love witch looks at me and asks. “Emily, you do know that I cannot guarantee a happily ever after, aren’t you?”

I look over at Sally, “Oh, yes Sally already told me.”

The witch takes my hands in her own hands and then speaks. “Emily, your true love is the same in life as in death. The power of true love can overcome many things, but it cannot overcome whether one lives or dies.” The witch then raises her hands and chants. “Okay, come back on Halloween and we will see what we shall see.”

“Halloween, but that is two months away.” I cried.

The witch does not say another word; she just picks up her dead cat and leaves the room.

The days drag by and then little by little I notice that activity around Halloween Town begins to increase. Lights get dimmer, the music gets scarier, the skeletons bones begin to shine brighter, and more ghosts scream through town than usual. It is Halloween Eve and so I make my way through the howling wind and bat filled skies to the love witch’s house. She is waiting for me on the steps of her house.

“Come in, Emily. Wait inside with me until midnight and we shall see what transpires.”

At 12:01am on Halloween a green light filled the love witch’s house and everything began to swirl as moaning sounds filled the room. Then poof, a green puff of smoke and there in the middle of the room sat my prince charming. Once everything settled down I ran forward to see my true love. I took one look at him and gasped. Oh my God, he’s alive.”

My prince charming sat in the middle of the room looking dazed. His face was pale and his blue eyes were huge. Well, there was no turning back, so I timidly approached my prince.

“Hello, my name is Emily. What is yours?” I am smiling; however, it must be a pretty frightening sight because my prince takes one look at my skeleton grin and be backs away. “It’s okay,” I screech, “Everything is going to be okay. There must be some mistake. I will get the love witch to send you back.”

The love witch throws her head back and cackles. “Sorry, all sales are final. He’s all yours.”

I kneel down beside my prince and put my skeleton hands against his face. “Don’t worry we’ll figure out a way to send you back. In the meantime what is your name?”

The prince shook his head and muttered. “I must be dreaming. So, maybe the sooner I play along, the sooner I will wake up. My name is Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“What a lovely name,” I shriek. The sound makes Benedict crawl backwards into a corner.

“What did I eat before went to bed? Whatever, I had I will never eat it again. Okay Benedict, wake up. WAKE UP.” Benedict closed his eyes. When he opened them I was still standing there.

“Benedict, it’s alright. I will take care of you. I am sure Sally will know what to do.” I held out my boney hand. “Come on, don’t be afraid and welcome to Halloween Town.” Benedict looked at me with shock glazed eyes and then took my bony cold hand in his warm fleshy one.

 


	2. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I turned to voice my opinion to Benedict; however, the sentiment went unspoken as I observed his reaction to the house. Benedict’s pale face gazed up at the house in horror and disgust. It was at that moment that I realized that Benedict must be so afraid and confused. “What must it be like where he comes from? What were the houses like, the sky, the birds, the people all alive and flesh covered?” I shivered as I turned to walk up the drive to Jack and Sally’s house. Benedict and I walked into the welcoming cold, gloom of the house. There were ghosts, witches, skeletons, and monsters all holding hands and singing the Halloween song in the living room, or the dying room as it is called in Halloween town. The holidays always made me so happy and cold inside. Benedict was gripping my hand so tightly that the little bones in my hand fell apart and clattered to the ground.

As Benedict and I walked hand in hand to Jack’s house, I stole glances at him. “With those high cheekbones he would make such a fine skeleton,” I thought. The sky was dark and foreboding and was filled with shrieking specters, fluttering bats, and all manner of scary winged creatures. It was truly a beautiful night and even though I knew my Prince could not stay with me in Halloween town, I was grateful that he showed up. After all a living prince was better than no prince at all, right?  We had come to the end of our journey and both of us stared up at Jack and Sally’s house. The home of Jack and Sally was a Victorian mansion; the windows were covered with spider webs, each shutter hung sideways, the front porch steps sagged and the front door banged in the howling wind. “Wow, Jack and Sally had gone all out this Halloween. Everything looks so cheery and wholesome,” I thought.

I turned to voice my opinion to Benedict; however, the sentiment went unspoken as I observed his reaction to the house. Benedict’s pale face gazed up at the house in horror and disgust. It was at that moment that I realized that Benedict must be so afraid and confused. “What must it be like where he comes from? What were the houses like, the sky, the birds, the people all alive and flesh covered?” I shivered as I turned to walk up the drive to Jack and Sally’s house. Benedict and I walked into the welcoming cold, gloom of the house. There were ghosts, witches, skeletons, and monsters all holding hands and singing the Halloween song in the living room, or the dying room as it is called in Halloween town. The holidays always made me so happy and cold inside. Benedict was gripping my hand so tightly that the little bones in my hand fell apart and clattered to the ground.

“Oh, my God,” Benedict gasped in horror.

I quickly bent down to retrieve them and put my hand back on. In vain I tried to assure Benedict that I was fine. I was going to introduce him around and then changed my mind; perhaps it would be better if I just introduced him to Sally and Jack. I frantically beckoned for Sally to join us. As I introduced Sally to Benedict, I was so impressed with his bravery and good manners. He took Sally’s cloth hand in his own and expressed how happy he was to meet her. I could tell that he felt alone and lost. Yet, in the face of his fears he carried on with such resilience that I marveled at his ability to adapt.

Sally then quietly led us to the solarium, or the moonarium as it was known here in Halloween town. The glass room was in the shape of a coffin, the see through panes allowed the moonlight to illuminate all of our faces in a blue, white glow. Dead plants and spiders hung from the ceiling and I thought that I have never seen such a beautiful sight. I smiled as I looked over at a moon dial that took up a corner of the room. The dial was engraved with the words, “I only tell the darkened hours”.

Sally coughed to get my attention as she daintily pulled a black handkerchief from her pocket. “Sorry, I must have had some lint caught in my throat,” she laughed. “So, Emily, start at the beginning and tell me what happened.”

I sighed and told her about the love witch and Benedict’s arrival and when I was finished with my story I spread my skeletal hands in frustration. “So, that’s what happened. What are we going to do?”

Sally tapped her cheek with her finger as she thought about the situation. Benedict stared at her in fascination; for every time she touched the side of her face a small cloud of dust floated into the air. Sally paced for a moment and stopped. “We are going to have to ask, Jack. After all he spent quite a bit of time there last Christmas. Even though it was not a good experience, perhaps he could shed some darkness of the situation. I’ll be right back you two make yourself comfortable.”

After she left the room Benedict and I awkwardly sat down on a stone bench in the shape of a hissing black cat. “Well, I can’t say I have ever been in this situation before. This must be the longest dream in history.” Benedict laughed.

I nodded mutely. It made me feel so empty for he wouldn’t even acknowledge that I was real. I was just a nocturnal monster from his nightmares. For a moment neither of said anything as spiders and black rats crawl the walls.  I saw our world through another being’s eyes and for the first time in my death I felt ashamed of Halloween town. “Why did we have to be so scary?” I thought.

Jack’s entrance into the room prevented further speculation on my part. Jack is kind and brave and as big as life. He is also loud and Benedict jumped when he greeted us in his booming voice. “Hello, Benedict, my name is Jack Skellington welcome to Halloween town.”

I barely hear Benedict’s, “Nice to meet you,” as he tentatively shakes Jack’s hand. I can tell that he is hoping that Jack’s boney hand stays attached to its wrist. With relief Benedict let go of Jack’s hand. Benedict looked like he was going to run and scream when Jack took off his head.  Jack saw the expression on Benedicts face. “Oh, I am sorry, Benedict. I think clearer when I take off my head. It goes right back on though. See?” Jack said as he put his head back on.   

Benedict’s face turned a shade paler as he smiled. “I see.” He nodded.

We all silently watch Jack as he took off his head again to contemplate the situation.  After a few moments he put his head back on. “Well, there’s only one way to get Benedict back to his world and that is on Christmas Eve. When I attempted to play Santa Claws last year I entered the world of the living on Christmas Eve night. So, until Christmas Eve you are our guest.” Jack said as he gestured toward Benedict with a skeletal hand. Benedict swallowed thanked Jack.

“Would like to join the Halloween party that is in progress?” Sally asked as she looked up at Benedict.

Benedict accepted Sally’s invitation and his lips turned up into that beautiful, charming smile. I can’t explain why but my heart seemed break a little as I watched him. Wait a minute. I don’t have a heart, so what is wrong with me? Before I have time to contemplate further we all followed the sound of macabre pipe organ music into the ball room.

The ball room was filled with every kind of Halloween being that one could imagine. Most of the revelers were dancing to a funeral dirge when we entered. However, one by one they all stopped when they noticed Benedict standing beside Jack. Jack held up his hands for silence though it was an unnecessary gesture for the room was already quiet.

“My friends please welcome Benedict Cumberbatch he is visiting us from the land of the living so please make sure he feels at home while he is here.”  Jack said as he set an example by patting Benedict on the back and offering him a bowl of candy corn.

Benedict picked up a candy corn, inspected it for a moment and then stuck it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment or two and then smiled. “Wow that is the sweetest candy corn I have ever tasted.”

The whole room broke into a round of applause. “Hooray, hooray for the Halloween Prince.”

I looked around at the group of individuals that I called family and it was one of those special moments that one remembers forever. Whatever the future held I would always remember that night and the cheering for the Halloween Prince, my Halloween Prince. Everything seemed so wonderful that it seemed as if I were watching a movie in slow motion. All the noise and movements of the room’s inhabitant’s swirled around me in a magical type of twisted tornado. If only I had the power to freeze that night like a Halloween Snow Globe I would  make it my reality for eternity.


	3. Still Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our steps are perfectly synchronized and even though it creeps me out to feel his beating heart against my skeletal frame, I don’t want the moment to end. Then all too soon the moment comes to an end as I hear the pirate ghouls yelling, “May I cut in?” Without waiting for an answer the pirates hack their swords into whoever will play their game. I usually enjoy a good round of cut in; however I don’t think Benedict’s fragile form could withstand a pirate sword slice. For a second I am tempted to let them play the game with Benedict, so that maybe he could stay in Halloween Town. I hang my head in shame as I pull on his arm and gesture to the nearest exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is music for this chapter which is posted on wattpad  
> http://www.wattpad.com/60332152-benedict-cumberbatch-the-halloween-prince?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_reading&ref_id=29801488

I am at a party and yet the merriment of the event is wasted on me as I take Benedict’s warm hand in mine. It takes everything within me not to shiver as my boney fingers wrap themselves around his flesh covered ones. It is the main party in Halloween Town and so by right I have the ability to make my Halloween Prince dance with me; however I decide that I should ask Benedict first.

“Benedict, would you please dance with me?” My words come out in a whisper and I am so proud that the sound my voice makes is like a fierce wind howling through a haunted canyon. Sally would have been so happy that her efforts to teach me how to make my voice eerier had finally had come to fruition.

Benedict’s round eyes stared into mine as he began to take deep breaths. After a few moments his breathing slowed and he answered. “Emily, this is the strangest dream I have ever had and yes I would be privileged to dance with you.”

As Benedict led me on to the dance floor, I could swear that everyone’s attention was focused on us. Small black snowflakes dropped down on all the dancers from a glittery red skull disco ball. As each snowflake fell it hissed and shrieked as it melted. It is truly the most romantic nightmare I could ever remember having and I am determined to memorize every detail. Benedict is a marvelous dancer and I am so relieved because my fear was that he would step on my feet and I am pretty sure he would not want to pick up the little bones of my toes, nor would he want to help me reassemble them. The tune in the background is a lovely haunting tune called “Till Life Do Us Part.” The words go like this.

                “I can hardly believe my dead eyes.

                Your grey skin is as cold as the sky.

                Your love calls out to me, like an old withered tree.

                I can hardly believe that your soul clings to me.

                Forever in death we shall be.

                Like the leaves of the old withered tree.

                You have sculpted my heart, like a great work of art.

                Nothing will separate us unless life do us part.

                So, dance with me, dance with me.

                Hold me so tight as we cling to the darkness of Halloween night.

                So, dance with me, dance with me.

                I love you to the end.

                Together we shall be unless life do us part.”

 

Our steps are perfectly synchronized and even though it creeps me out to feel his beating heart against my skeletal frame, I don’t want the moment to end.  Then all too soon the moment comes to an end as I hear the pirate ghouls yelling, “May I cut in?” Without waiting for an answer the pirates hack their swords into whoever will play their game. I usually enjoy a good round of cut in; however I don’t think Benedict’s fragile form could withstand a pirate sword slice. For a second I am tempted to let them play the game with Benedict, so that maybe he could stay in Halloween Town. I hang my head in shame as I pull on his arm and gesture to the nearest exit.

The fall, crisp air meets us as we run outside, Benedict is laughing and stops near a tombstone to catch his breath. “By God, that was pretty fun. May I cut in?” Benedict laughs harder as he swings an imaginary sword in my direction. “I have to admit this is the longest dream I’ve ever had and the most bizarre.”

I open my mouth to correct him and then change my mind. Maybe it’s better that he thinks his visit to Halloween Town is just a dream. In the meantime there is no reason why we shouldn’t have a good time. “Would you like to ride a witch’s broom?” I ask Benedict as the old excitement creeps back into my voice.

Benedict twirls around in the howling wind. “Let’s go.”

I run after him and then Benedict and I both screech and laugh into the night as dust eddies encircle out feet.  The line for a ride on a witch’s broom is pretty long. I am not sure how to describe the experience except that is the fastest, scariest, glorious ride that I have ever been on. The witches take turns letting individuals ride with them; however it looks like a pretty long process and I find myself not knowing what to say as Benedict and I wait in the line together. Suddenly, Benedict stops and points to a painting that is displayed in a shop window opposite the line we were in. “My God, that painting that looks like, “The Scream,” by Edvard Munch.”

“Oh, it is. The one in your world is a fake. Would you like to get a close up look at the art when we are done with the broom ride?”  I have to shout back because the closer we get to the beginning of the line the noisier it gets. Benedict nods enthusiastically. “I like art too,” I say desperate to keep the conversation going. “My favorite work is The Golden Wall.”

“Really, are you talking about the work by Hans Hoffman?” Benedict asks.

I nod my head. “Yes, I wish I could see it in person.”

Benedict shrugs. “Why couldn’t you? Oh, on second thought I don’t think it’s on display anywhere right now.”

I nod sadly for the main reason I can’t go is because I am a creature of Halloween Town and the last time Jack went there he caused so much havoc that members of Halloween Town are not allowed to go to Benedict’s world expect by special permission and only on Halloween Night. Benedict seems perplexed at my lingering sadness. I can tell by his sharp intake of breath that he is going to ask me a question. The inquiry goes unspoken for before I know it we are at the front of the line and whatever Benedict was going to say fades away into the night. I often wonder if there is a land of unspoken thoughts, if so it must be a pretty dismal place.

“Well, dearies,” a particularly crinkled faced witch cackles. “Are you ready for the flight of a lifetime or excuse me deathtime?” Benedict and I nod excitedly as we climb on the broom behind the witch. We put Benedict in the middle, for that is the safest place and for the first time I realize what it is like to be afraid for someone else’s wellbeing. Benedict’s world must be a place of fear, for everyone eventually dies there. I shiver and I am thankful that I am a resident of Halloween Town.

Once we were on the broom I began to relax. There is nothing like a broom ride on Halloween night. I clung tightly to Benedict as we fly through the darkened, bat filled skies. We zoom straight up for a few seconds then stop level out to a 180 degree and then whoosh, drop, we are in free fall. We all three scream and I hope Benedict is having a good time. Spin, spin, weightless, unfettered the broom speeds up and I think that at one point the broom is going to splinter into finite little pieces. When we stop it is such a shock that all three of us just sit on the broom. In concern I look over at Benedict. “Are you okay?” I ask.

As Benedict struggles to get his breath back, I think that to have to breath air must be a limitation, so I wait patiently until his breathing returns to normal. “I think,” Benedict gasps,” that this is the best dream I have ever had. I mean I thought riding a motorcycle was an adrenaline burst, but this ride on a broom is marvelous. I only hope I can remember this feeling when I wake up.”

I nod mutely as the realization that he still thinks he is still dreaming sadly swallows up the other happy events of the evening.

 

 

 

 

           

 

 


	4. Monsters Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though the Love Witch said Benedict could be brought back to his own world at Christmas time, there was no guarantee, after all she had really messed up already. Sensing my gaze upon him Benedict looked over at me. I smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay Benedict, everything will turn out fine. I promise you won’t be lost forever. Cross my heart hope to live.” I said as I crossed my finger over my chest where a heart would normally be. Benedict was about to open his mouth to reply when the hearse stopped at the entrance to the Monsters Ball. “Here, we go,” I thought.

After the broom ride Benedict and I walked back to Jack’s house as the sun was just starting to peek over horizon. Benedict yawned, “Wow, I can’t believe that we’ve been up all night.” I nodded and smiled as we made our way up to the little iron, gate in front of Jack and Sally’s home. I pulled it open and it creaked and moaned as I did so.

Jack and Sally were there to meet us as we entered the house and for the first time I wondered where Benedict was going to sleep. My apartment was small and barely big enough for me. As if reading my thoughts Sally stepped forward and took Benedict by the hand. “Benedict we have a room prepared for you, so follow me.” Sally said as her cloth face crinkled into a smile.

Benedict raised an eyebrow and half grinned at her as we all went up the stairs. I shyly hung back when we got to Benedict’s room for I didn’t want to invade his privacy.  However, my curiosity finally got the better of me so I peeked around the corner. The room was dark and covered with cobwebs, the bed had a canopy that surrounded it with black curtains, the fireplace was lit making the shadows in the room dance on the walls. Sometimes the shadow would be the profile of a cat, other times a bat, etc. “What a lovely room. Benedict should feel right at home here.” I thought.

Cautiously, Benedict stepped into the room and sneezed. Walking over to the bed he pulled back the curtains, as more dust billowed into the air, witch (HAHa couldn’t resist), caused Benedict to have another fit of sneezing. Once he got his breath back Benedict smiled and said politely. “This room looks umm well lovely, thank you I’m sure I’ll be quite, well…, quite comfortable.”

Sally sighed with relief. Benedict smiled back and looked at the bed. A skeleton lay on top of a black comforter. Sally put both hands to her face and said, “Oh no, the boys must have been playing in here, so sorry I’ve told them a million times to not leave their skeleton’s around.” Sally walked over and picked up the skeleton and hurried to the door. “Well, badday, and have a nice sleep,” Sally said as we both backed out into the hall.

As we shut the door Sally turned to me. “Oh my badness, that was so embarrassing.” Sally said as she shook her head.

As I patted her on the shoulder little puffs of dust escaped into the air. “I’m sure he didn’t notice. The room was simply lovely.”

Sally smiled. “You are so positive, Emily. Hey, I was thinking that as long as Benedict is here you should stay with us too. I mean he knows and trusts you, so I thought it might be easier if you were here with him. Um in your own room of course,” Sally hastily added.

“That sounds good,” I answered shyly.

Sally showed me to my room, wished me a badday and a nice sleep and then I was alone. I lay back in my bed and for the first time in my death, I felt well…sad. Why did my prince have to be alive? It was selfish to wish he could stay in Halloween Town indefinitely; however I entertained myself with thoughts of Benedict as a loving skeleton that stayed by my side forever, until I finally drifted off to sleep.

The next evening I woke up and clattered down the stairs. Benedict was already awake and playing with Jack’s skeleton dog, Zero. I watched them both as Benedict chased Zero around the front room. He stopped when he saw me watching him from the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, Emily did you sleep well?” Benedict asked cheerfully.

“Fine,” I lied and judging from the dark circles around Benedict’s eyes he didn’t either. I liked the dark circles, though, they made him look sexy. “Have you had anything to eat?” I asked.

Benedict nodded. “Yes, I had a popcorn ball and some candied apple and punch. It was quite good. Although all this sugar is bound to rot my teeth and give me diabetes,” Benedict laughed good naturedly.

“Diabetes, is that a disease and can a person die from it?” I asked hopefully.

Benedict nodded affirmatively.

Anxious to change the subject I asked Benedict a question. “Benedict, I was wondering if you would escort me to the Monsters Ball tonight. I know its short notice but I have never been to it. It is supposed to be quite nice and well we could go as just friends.”  My voice trailed off in a ghostly whisper. Whenever I get embarrassed it does this and I felt stupid just standing there.

“Wow, you sure have a lot of parities here in Halloween Town and the Monster’s Ball sounds interesting.” Benedict smiled as he answered me.

“Well, until then let’s take Zero to the dog park; it’s a wonderfully spooky place that I am pretty sure you will enjoy.” I answer and for the first time since Benedict came to Halloween Town I felt relaxed and happy.

As we left the house I happily hummed my Halloween Prince Song as Benedict and Zero ran around me and played. “Living humans were so cute,” I thought as I smiled at them both. The dog park is located in a dark canyon and the barks of the ghost dogs echoed as they ran and played together. Zero’s orange nose glowed brighter as his ghost body quivered in excitement.

“Go ahead Zero, go play,” I laughed for Zero was gone as soon as I said the word “go”

Benedict ran after Zero and as he and the dog entered the park all the other ghost dogs fluttered around Benedict’s legs. They sniffed, whined, and barked with happiness as Benedict reached down to pet them all. I ran into the park and played fetch, catch and many other ghost dog games. We spent the early evening hours playing with the dogs and then it was time to leave, so that we could get ready for the ball.

As we hurried home I felt so carefree, the autumn air was crisp and cool, as leaves swirled around us. “Come on,” I screeched and held out my hand to Benedict. He took my hand and we ran jumping and laughing like school children.

Sally met us at the gate. “Hurry up you two we don’t have much time and I still have to whip up a tuxedo for Benedict.  Emily you can borrow one of my dresses.” Sally said as she laid a hand on each of our shoulders.

An hour later I stood looking at myself into the mirror, my dark parade uniform was gone and it its place I wore a long, black lace gown with sequined skeletons throughout the material. My hair was pulled back and held up by a headband that had spiders around the middle. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror and I wondered if Benedict would think I looked pretty.  The door creaked open and Sally peeked around the corner. “Oh, Emily you look so beautiful and wait until you see Benedict he looks so handsome.” Hand in hand Sally and I walked down the stairs as Benedict looked up at us. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Benedict in his tuxedo, he looked so regal like a real Prince. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Benedict put a dead flower corsage around my wrist and then held out his hand. Hand in hand we walked out to the front of the house where a hearse was waiting to take us to the Monsters Ball. The ride over to the dance was magical as ghosts, bats, rats, witches, and every type of creature headed in the same direction as Benedict and I. “Wow, I thought, this is what the procession to Noah’s Ark must have looked like.” I was going to voice this observation to Benedict; instead I just watched as he stared wide-eyed at the Halloween beings making their way to the dance. He didn’t look scared, just troubled. I felt dread building up in my bones, for it seemed as if he were starting to believe all this was for real and I was afraid that the reality of his situation would make him hate me and Halloween Town. Even though the Love Witch said Benedict could be brought back to his own world at Christmas time, there was no guarantee, after all she had really messed up already. Sensing my gaze upon him Benedict looked over at me. I smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay Benedict, everything will turn out fine. I promise you won’t be lost forever. Cross my heart hope to live.” I said as I crossed my finger over my chest where a heart would normally be. Benedict was about to open his mouth to reply when the hearse stopped at the entrance to the Monsters Ball. “Here, we go,” I thought.

 

 


	5. Horrors S'Mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict rubbed the side of his jaw and asked. “So, what happens if we miss the horror drop?”   
> I shook my head from side to side. “I have no idea. Do you want to find out?” I asked.  
> Benedict leaned back against the skull boulder. “Maybe, what do you think?”  
> I shrugged. “Sure, if you do.” I said nonchalantly; however I felt uneasy. What if I couldn’t find our way back to Jack’s house? I had never been lost before and I wasn’t sure I wanted to be away from the center of Halloween Town that long. What about food? I didn’t need to eat but Benedict couldn’t go all day and night on a couple of horrors and some candy corn. For the first time in my death I felt plagued with indecision and I didn’t like it at all.

As Emily danced in Benedict’s arms, she wondered how an individual could feel so sad and happy at the same time. Despite the fact that it took a few turns around the dance floor to get used to the fact that Benedict had arms made of flesh, Emily finally adjusted and was beginning to enjoy herself. However, Christmas was just around the corner and as much as Emily tried to put the thought out of her mind, she knew that eventually it would have to be faced. “Nope, I am not going to be bogged down by worries of the future. I am going to enjoy myself and die in the moment,” Emily thought as she grinned ear to ear. Benedict seemed a little put off with the fact that a skeleton was grinning at him, but then he just shrugged and smiled back.

After a few dances, it was time for the horror drop. The horror drop takes place mid-evening. I have never been to a monster’s ball before, but I have heard many a tale about the horror drop. As I mentioned the horror drop takes place at the midpoint of the ball. The middle of the floor opens up and all the dancers jump into a swirling black tunnel. It is said that it is like riding a tornado on a witch’s broom. Since I have never done either one I am looking forward to it.

Well, it is one thing to think about jumping into a horror drop; however it is quite another to actually stand on the edge looking down into a black, swirling tornado filled with screeching Halloween creatures. I glanced over at Benedict. His face was whiter than usual, which in my opinion made him look very handsome, you know hmm, more dead like. Anyway he looked great and so brave. After all I had nothing to lose by jumping into the horror drop; however Benedict was alive and could possibly be hurt or killed by such a fall. For the first time in my death I began to worry about someone else’s safety. “Benedict, perhaps we should skip the drop.” I said hesitantly.

Benedict looked sideways at me grinned and shouted, “No guts, no glory, see you Emily.” He said and then he jumped. For a moment I stood at the edge of the drop trying to catch sight of him. It was a futile gesture; due to the fact that the drop swirl was full of beings. As I glanced into the drop once more; it struck me as ironic that I was the one with second thoughts about the drop. Is irony supposed to be funny? I don’t know for I have never felt it before. Well, one thing was clear. I felt depressed, so irony must invoke sadness. What a terrible feeling I really empathize with the life forms in Benedict’s world; it must be a dreary place indeed. I looked into the darkness once more and then let myself fall face forward into the drop.  The wind rushed around me and the shrieking was deafening. I am ashamed to say that I felt a little frightened, and then a warm hand reached out and grabbed by boney arm. There could be no mistaking the feeling of life from that grasp; it had come from someone alive-Benedict.  The pressure from the vortex was so strong that I was afraid it would shatter Benedict into little pieces. “Whoopee, I just love zero G,” Benedict screamed with laughter.

I really didn’t know what zero G’s were; however I screamed back, “ME TOOOOO.”

The noise grew louder and louder and the pressure stronger and stronger, and then whoosh, nothing. I lay on my back staring up at a full moon in the sky. “Oh No, where’s Benedict?” I thought frantically. He was lying on his back a few feet away staring up at the same moon I was. I rushed over to him. “Benedict, are you okay?” I asked tentatively.

He was silent for a few moments as I wrung my boney hands together and then he rolled over on his stomach. “Jesus, by God that was glorious,” Benedict exclaimed. “Let’s do it again.”

Even though I felt a little disorientated I nodded in agreement. “Where were we anyway?” I thought. I had never been in this part of Halloween Town before.

Benedict got up rubbed the back of his neck. He then moved his head back and forth making it crack as he did so. Listening to the sound of his neck bones cracking was a real turn on for me. Was he teasing me? Benedict smiled at me and held out his hand. “Come on, the crowd seems to be heading that way,” Benedict said as he gestured toward a group of creatures in the distance. I shyly took his hand and we ran after the crowd.

The crowd was gathered in front of a neon pink water fall. I learned later that the falls were called Widow Veil Falls and that on earth there was a similar place in Yosemite, Ca, called Bridal Veil Falls. Anyhow Benedict and I stood transfixed as the pink light from the water illuminated our faces. It was so wonderfully scary that I shivered in delight. Benedict looked over at a large group of individuals gathered around a campfire. “What’s going on over there?” He asked.

I looked over at the direction he was pointing. “Oh, we must hurry. They are most likely telling scary stories and roasting horrors over the fire.”

Benedict looked at me quizzically; but before he could ask more questions, I was dragging him by the hand to the camp fire. The camp fire’s neon green glow made everything look perfectly horrifying.

A ghoul spoke in hushed tones,” So, the scariest tale I can think of is a spring time tale of flowers, baby animals and love.”

A child witch wined, “OH, no please not that story I had daymares for a week afterwards.”

The ghoul laughed a comforting scary cackle,” Okay, let’s roast horrors, then instead.”

Everyone cheered except Benedict. “What are horrors?” He whispered in my ear.

His warm breath tickled the inside of my aural canal and I giggled. “Horrors consist of two pieces of orange sweet crackers on the outside and the inside is filled with black marshmallow, and red chocolate, called blood chocolate, the ingredients are all put together in a type of sandwich and then roasted over the camp fire.”

Benedict looked surprised. “How weird we also have a similar tradition. Except they are called S’mores and the scary stories are usually about…umm… well witches and so forth.” Benedict said as his voice trailed off awkwardly. For a moment we both stood there in silence each absorbed in the difference of each other’s worlds.

Then the ghoul’s voice boomed over the crowd. “Who wants to roast horrors?” Benedict and I forgot our inner musings as we rushed over to the camp fire. When it was our turn to roast horrors I was so distracted watching Benedict that I caught my wrist on fire. I hastily blew out the fire and then glanced over at Benedict. He so comically horrified that I burst into laughter. He was silent for a few moments and then he laughed too.

“What a place this is,” Benedict said as he blew on his horror to cool it off.

I nodded as I looked down at the portion of my dress that had been burned by the fire. It made me feel self-conscious and I didn’t like that feeling at all. A few horrors later and Benedict made our way out of the crowd and sat down on few skull shaped boulders. Neither of us said anything as we watched the pink cascading falls. Soon the crowds began to thin out; it was time to go back. Benedict sighed. “Do we have to go back?” He asked like a small child that wanted to stay up a few more hours.

I smiled at the image of young Benedict begging his parents for a few more hours of play time before bed. He must have been a cute child. “Okay, we can stay a little while, but we have to be back before the horror drop closes over.” I answered like a stern parent.

Benedict rubbed the side of his jaw and asked. “So, what happens if we miss the horror drop?”

I shook my head from side to side. “I have no idea. Do you want to find out?” I asked.

Benedict leaned back against the skull boulder. “Maybe, what do you think?”

I shrugged. “Sure, if you do.” I said nonchalantly; however I felt uneasy. What if I couldn’t find our way back to Jack’s house? I had never been lost before and I wasn’t sure I wanted to be away from the center of Halloween Town that long. What about food? I didn’t need to eat but Benedict couldn’t go all day and night on a couple of horrors and some candy corn. For the first time in my death I felt plagued with indecision and I didn’t like it at all.

 


	6. The Halloween Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Emily stood hand in hand as the last of the Halloween Town creatures disappeared in the horror drop. Their shrieks and laughter no longer heard as the drop closed. The only sound was the pink waterfall and for a moment Benedict and Emily just stood there. Emily was the first to make a decision. “Come on, I think Halloween Town is this way,” Emily said as she tugged on Benedict’s hand. It seemed as if they had walked for hours. The scenery hadn’t changed much, just the same dead trees, black grass and owls. Emily looked over at Benedict, he seemed exhausted. “Let’s rest,” Emily said as she sat down on the ground. Benedict and Emily sat with their backs against a dead tree. “Benedict, I think we’re lost. We need to find something for you to eat and drink. What do you think? Benedict, are you listening?” Emily asked. Benedict was fast asleep, his mouth was open and he was snoring. Emily watched him in fascination for a few moments and then she began to formulate a plan. No, matter what scenario she came up with Emily couldn’t figure out a way to get Benedict the nourishment he needed to survive.

Benedict and Emily stood hand in hand as the last of the Halloween Town creatures disappeared in the horror drop. Their shrieks and laughter no longer heard as the drop closed. The only sound was the pink waterfall and for a moment Benedict and Emily just stood there. Emily was the first to make a decision. “Come on, I think Halloween Town is this way,” Emily said as she tugged on Benedict’s hand. It seemed as if they had walked for hours. The scenery hadn’t changed much, just the same dead trees, black grass and owls. Emily looked over at Benedict, he seemed exhausted.  “Let’s rest,” Emily said as she sat down on the ground. Benedict and Emily sat with their backs against a dead tree. “Benedict, I think we’re lost. We need to find something for you to eat and drink. What do you think? Benedict, are you listening?” Emily asked. Benedict was fast asleep, his mouth was open and he was snoring. Emily watched him in fascination for a few moments and then she began to formulate a plan. No, matter what scenario she came up with Emily couldn’t figure out a way to get Benedict the nourishment he needed to survive.

Emily put her head down on her knees and held her legs in despair, and then like a magic moment in a fairy tale, the lovely sound of pipe organ music filled the air and the most beautiful creature Emily had ever seen stood before her. She was tall, statuesque, with long black hair, long ebony wings protruded from her back, her skin was a pale white, her lips were dark purple, and her eyes had a deep violet hue to them.  “Who was she, or more to the point what was she?” Emily thought in wonder.

The woman smiled. “Good evening, Emily. Who is your sleeping friend?” The woman asked in a silvery sweet voice.

“His name is Benedict. He is from another world and we are lost. Benedict is human and needs something to eat and drink,” Emily said miserably as she hung her head in embarrassment.

The woman smiled again. “Emily, do you know who I am?” She asked.

Emily shook her head, “No.”

“Emily I am the Halloween spirit, Shareth. I offer assistance to those who most need it. What can I do to help you?”  Shareth asked.

“We need to get back to Halloween Town,” Emily whispered.

“Emily, how is it that Benedict is in our world?” Her question was direct and without judgment, but Emily was afraid to answer.

“Well, I was lonely and I…I went to a love witch, so that she could bring my true love to me. When she cast her spell Benedict was brought forth.” Emily’s voice trailed off in a whisper.

“So, you bear part of the responsibility for his being trapped here?” Shareth asked solemnly.

Emily hung her head. “Yes,” she answered.

“Emily, there is no shame in being lonely; however Benedict must go back to his own world. He must be returned on Christmas Eve, or he will die.” Shareth said as she looked far away in the distance. “Perhaps, you want him to die.” Shareth said as she stepped closer to Emily.

“No, No, I was told that I could escort him back to his world on Christmas Eve. Will I be able to return him, or was I misinformed?” Emily cried out.

“Emily, you will be able to escort him back to his own world; however it is not without danger to you. Emily, if you stay in his world too long, you will cease to exist. You will only have until midnight on Christmas Eve, if you linger, you will fade away to dust. Do you understand?” Shareth asked.

“Yes, and I am so sorry,” Emily answered sadly.

“Emily, I will fly you and Benedict back to Halloween Town and I will provide nourishment for Benedict.” Shareth clapped her hands together and I pot of tea in a beautiful black teapot appeared on the grass, and then she clapped her hands once more and small plate of sandwiches appeared next to the teapot.

Emily gently shook Benedict awake, “Benedict, wake up, a Halloween spirit has provided food for you and she will also take us back to Halloween Town.” Benedict yawned, stretched and jumped when he noticed Shareth. “It’s okay, Benedict,” Emily said soothingly as she poured him a cup of tea and handed him a sandwich.

Benedict took a bite out of the sandwich and smiled. “Cucumber sandwiches are my favorite,” he exclaimed as he popped another sandwich into his mouth.

Shareth beckoned Emily to join her a short distance away.  “Emily, I can see that you care for Benedict; however sometimes two creatures that are meant for each other cannot be together. The fact that you have got him until Christmas is more than so many individuals have you are fortunate for this time you have with him.” Shareth said softly as she looked into Emily’s sad eye sockets.

If Emily had tear ducts, she would have cried, but since she didn’t she just hung her head down. “Shareth, is there a way for us to be together?” Emily asked hopefully.

Shareth put her hand underneath Emily’s chin. “Emily, let me tell you a story. A Halloween princess fell in love with a mortal and he fell in love with her as well. This was when traveling freely between the two worlds was acceptable. Anyway they knew that he would have to die to stay with her in Halloween Town; however the princess did not have the nerve to take his life, so she followed him back to his world. She would haunt him every night and return to Halloween Town just before midnight. One night she lingered too long and disintegrated in his arms at the stroke of 12:01A.M. He traveled back and forth to Halloween Town to beg for mercy, but no one had the power to bring her back. As the years passed the mortal grew older and older, until one day he couldn’t physically make it to Halloween Town and he died. It is said that his spirit still searches for her. Wailing and moaning her name. So, you see Emily these relationships can have tragic consequences for both parties. The princess in the story was my sister and every Halloween the ghost of her mortal moans and cries on the grounds of the manor house where he last held her.” Shareth had tears in her eyes as she draped an arm around Emily.

Emily sniffed. “That is a horrible story. I am sorry about your sister, but you already made your point, you didn’t have to depress me further,” Emily huffed angrily.

Shareth patted Emily’s skeletal form. “Emily, I did not tell you the story to depress you. I told you the story as a warning of what can happen.” Shareth said gently.

Emily nodded and smiled sadly as she watched Benedict finish up the rest of the sandwiches. When he was done Emily approached him. “Benedict, it’s time for us to go back now. Are you finished eating?”

Oblivious to Emily’s depression, Benedict smiled. “I feel as right as rain, let’s go.” He said happily as he jumped to his feet. Shareth looked at Benedict and Emily.

“I need you and Benedict to take each other’s hands,” Shareth said as she spread her wings to their full span. She then gripped them by the collar of their clothing and off they flew. Emily would have enjoyed the flight more if she had not thought of the story that Shareth had told her. The wind rushed around their ears, as Benedict laughed with delight. Emily hardly noticed as groups of bats and owls fluttered around their legs.

“Look Emily, I think that’s Halloween Town,” Benedict said as he pointed to an orange glow beneath us. As we began our descent, Emily noticed that Benedict had grown quiet.

“Are you okay?” Emily asked in concern.

“Yes, I just felt a little sick at my stomach for a moment. I’m fine, though, don’t worry,” Benedict shouted above the howling wind.

Emily nodded and listened to the low moaning of the wind as it pulled and tore at their clothing. For the first time it seemed as if the howling of the wind was saying something. Emily listened more intently, but couldn’t make it out. As they landed in front of Jack and Sally’s house the sun was just starting to come up and whatever message the wind held for Emily floated away with the last vestiges of night. Benedict was intently staring at Emily and for the first time since she had met him he looked serious. Shareth took both of our hands in hers as they both thanked her. Sally, came out to meet them both as Shareth took flight.

“Wow, we were so worried, but I had no idea you were being taken care of by a Halloween spirt. Let’s get some rest and then you can tell me about it,” Sally said as she ushered Emily and Benedict into the house.

Benedict and Emily climbed the stairs up to their separate rooms, just before Emily was about to enter her room Benedict spoke. “Emily, that wind was so strange, I could swear it was a person moaning, ‘Come back to me, come back to me,’” Benedict said and then laughed. “I’m sorry I must be tired, I had a great time, get some rest, I’ll see you tonight,” Benedict said as he kissed Emily’s hand. Benedict took Emily’s silence for exhaustion, but as she lay on her bed staring at the rotting ceiling, she knew it was going to be awhile before she fell asleep.


	7. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily stood before him and took his face in her hands. She looked at him for so long that Benedict began to feel uncomfortable and then without saying a word they kissed each other. The kiss was deep, romantic, and for the first time Emily felt her own heart pounding. The kiss continued on for a few moments and then reluctantly Benedict stopped, so they both could take a breath and in a moment, one terrible moment he knew, he knew the truth.

Seasons didn’t change in Halloween Town; the weather was always the same, cool, crisp, and creepy. However, just outside of Halloween Town there was a tree that showed the seasons, in winter its branches were bare, in spring it branches were green and succulent, in summer the leaves were crisp and curly, in fall the leaves would begin to drop and then the cycle would start over again. Emily had walked by the tree several times prior to Benedict’s arrival, but had since lost interest. However, now that Benedict was here Emily watched the tree daily. It was on one of these pilgrimages to the tree that Emily saw something she had been dreading since Benedict’s arrival. Emily and Benedict walked hand in hand enjoying each other’s company and the crispness of a fall afternoon and as the tree came into view, Emily gasped.  One solitary leaf clung to the tree and then a breeze blew through the tree’s branches and just like that the leaf was gone. The last leaf was gone.

“NOOOOO,” Emily shouted in dismay as she ran after the fallen leaf. Just as she bent down to grab the leaf, it would immediately blow out of her grasp. Thinking it was a game Benedict ran ahead and grabbed the leaf. Smiling he ran back to Emily bowed and presented her with the leaf. Emily reached out and took the leaf; it was such a fragile object. “So how could it be so devastating?” Emily thought as she turned the leaf carefully over and over in her hand.

Benedict laughed and looked over her shoulder. “Okay, what gives? What’s so special about the leaf?”

Emily tried to reflect Benedict’s smile, but somehow her lips turned up into a grimace instead. “It’s December 21st, that means it is the first day of winter, and it also means that Christmas is just 4 days away. Benedict, you’re going home in 4 days.” Emily whispered.

Benedict jumped up and down in excitement, “Yippee, I can’t wait to show you London at Christmas time, it is such a magical place. You are going to love it, the snow, the lights, the overall feeling of joy is well, it’s pretty special.” Benedict said and then frowned when he saw the look on Emily’s face. “What’s wrong, Emily? I promise you will love it, cross my heart hope to die, “Benedict said as he nudged Emily.

Emily wanted to tell Benedict that they would never see each other again after Christmas, but somehow she didn’t want to spoil his joyous moment, so she just smiled sadly instead.

Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve and as children from all over the world where Benedict was from were anxiously awaiting Christmas Day, Emily felt nothing but a sense of dread and despair. She heard a tap at her door and after she said “Come in.” Benedict burst in. “Emily, wake up it’s almost dark; it’s almost time for me to go home.” Benedict said as he danced gleefully around the room.

Benedict ate his breakfast of candy corn with gusto and then Sally, Jack, Benedict and Emily walked to the place where Benedict would go through the portal to his own world. Sally and Jack gave Benedict a hug and then it was Emily’s turn to say good-bye. She just stood there, just simply stood there. Just as Benedict was about to ask Emily what was wrong, the Halloween Spirit showed up in brilliant dark purple light.

She nodded to Emily and Benedict, “Benedict, it is time for you to go home. Are you ready?” Benedict nodded enthusiastically.

She then turned to Emily and whispered in her ear. “Emily, I will give you until 12A.M. Christmas Eve night with Benedict in his world, make the most of it, but be back here before 12A.M., or you will turn to dust.” Without another word she left and soon Benedict and Emily were trudging through snow.

Emily had never seen snow before so of course their progress was slow at first and then they walked through a sort of frozen entry way and they were in London. London was everything Emily imagined and more. However, the biggest surprise was Emily’s transformation. As they walked through the snow in Benedict’s world, Benedict suddenly stopped and stared at Emily. “Emily, you’re, you’re….human.” He stuttered.

Indeed Emily was very human; her bones were now covered with pale, white flesh, her hair was still blue, but is was smooth and shiny. Emily broke away from Benedict to stare at her reflection in a shop window. The image that stared back at her was so foreign that Emily just froze where she was. “I have blue eyes,” Emily thought as she looked at the reflection of her wide blue eyes in the window.

Benedict laughed and grabbed her hand. “Oh, Emily I can’t wait to show you everything. Gosh, I don’t know where to start first.”

“Benedict,” I said enjoying the warmth of his hand. “I have to go back to Halloween Town before 12 A.M.”

Benedict looked confused. “What? What do you mean?”

Emily sighed and then sighed again; her sigh was a sigh and not a shriek. “Benedict, I have to go back.”

Benedict looked irritated. “I don’t believe it. What will happen to you if you don’t? You’ll have to stay up during the day without supper?” Benedict laughed at his own joke and then stopped when he saw Emily’s somber expression.

“Benedict,” Emily began softly. “I will disintegrate. I will turn to dust.”

Benedict kicked at a snow drift, “What the hell kind of dream is this?” He snarled.

Emily stood before him and took his face in her hands. She looked at him for so long that Benedict began to feel uncomfortable and then without saying a word they kissed each other. The kiss was deep, romantic, and for the first time Emily felt her own heart pounding.  The kiss continued on for a few moments and then reluctantly Benedict stopped, so they both could take a breath and in a moment, one terrible moment he knew, he knew the truth.

“Emily, this isn’t a dream. Oh Jesus, this is real,” Benedict gasped as his breath came out in plumes of white fog. He then stood there nervously rubbing the back of his neck, until Emily took his hand.

“Come on, Benedict,” Emily said, “Let’s have some fun.”

Benedict’s red rimmed eyes stared back into hers. “Emily….”

“Come on, fun? Remember?” Emily said, ignoring the look in Benedict’s eyes. Emily had never had to deal with reality before and she decided it was something that she never wanted to do again. “Come on, I want to play snow witches,” Emily said as she threw herself down in a snow bank and moved her arms back and forth to make wings.

Benedict threw himself down beside her and moved his arms too. “You know they’re called snow angels here, “Benedict said as they got to their feet and looked at the impressions that would be gone by morning. “Emily,” he said as he continued to stare at the impressions in the snow, “Why do you have to go back?”

Emily hooked her arm through Benedict’s and said, “Come on, let’s get some hot chocolate. I will tell you on the way.” And so Emily told Benedict the same story the Halloween Spirit had told her. After she was done Benedict just sat there, staring off into space.  “Well,” he said as he got to his feet, “We had better get going, midnight is just a few hours away.”

So, the two of them went to Big Ben, Parliament, took a ride on a double decker bus, and then ended up at the portal with just a few minutes to spare. Benedict grinned at Emily and then took her in his arms and said, “Come here you.”

Emily walked into his embrace and then felt the wet tears that spilled down her face. “Am I crying?” She thought in wonder. Emily looked up at Benedict to ask him about tears, but Benedict’s eyes were just as moist as hers. He gave her another kiss and then they took hands and twirled around in a circle. Faster and faster they went, failing to notice that the Big Ben was chiming midnight. As Emily’s body twirled through the portal she turned skeletal, then as she went back through Benedict’s world she turned to a creature of flesh, back and forth until Benedict let go. They each stood in their respective worlds smiling sadly at each other. Benedict’s last glimpse of Emily was of her skeletal form waving as the Halloween Spirit draped a protective arm around her. Then she was gone.

“Was there something else in the snow flurries?” Benedict thought as he strained to look through the white mist. And then Benedict saw them, a Halloween Spirit leaning into the arms of a mortal like himself. They leaned forward and kissed for a moment, and then they both disappeared.  Halloween would never be the same for Benedict and as he reflected back on the couple he saw in the snow that Halloween night he felt hopeful, for if the Halloween Spirit and the mortal had one moment together each year, perhaps, he would see Emily again one day. As if in answer to his question the wind howled against the window he looked out of and Benedict smiled. “Goodnight, I mean Goodday, Emily,” Benedict whispered as he turned away and closed the curtain.

  



End file.
